Protect Him
by KittyLikesMangos
Summary: Feyre a newly trained spy is set on her first mission to protect a certain black haired, violet eyed person from someone who wants to kill him. her one order is protect this person with her life but what happens when she has to chose between her heart and her duties. what happens if this gets personal. Rhysand x Feyre Disclaimer- i do not own ACOTAR, only the plot.


"Feyre Archeron, for graduating at the top of you class. please stand and grab your first mission from the Master" Isaac Hale called out,

I walked quickly and quietly across the stage, I could hear everyone clapping. I turned my head to see my two sisters, Elain and Nesta. They stood proud and tall as they watched me cross the stage. My black heeled boots clapping on the hard flooring.

My swords hitting my sides as my long legs stride towards the master. I now stood in front of the master, his face and body was covered with a cloak. No one knew what he looked like, for all we know he could be a she.

I'm a spy, I had just graduated three days ago from under the mountain. I had been training for this day since I was 11. Now 17 I finished two years earlier than most.

I quickly knelt on the ground. My leather suit squeaking as my knees bent, the black leather struggling to stretch. My head looked at the ground, but I felt a finger pull my chin up.

The masters hand pulled my face to meet his. He handed me a folder, it was very discreet the way it was slid out of his cloak and slid into a hidden compartment on my suit.

He nodded at me, I nodded back then stood quickly and left the stage through the back. The red curtain not moving as I glided past it.

*time skip*

I was sitting in my bedroom, reading through my mission.  
 _Victim: Rhysand Night._  
 _Reason: Rhysand's father has angered Amarantha by killing Amarantha sister. So now Amarantha is going after Rhysand._  
 _School: Velaris_  
That was all that was in the folder.

"Agent Feyre Archeron, report to Mr. Hale's office" the speaker said.

I grabbed the folder and placed it in my hidden compartment again. As I walked out of my room, I grabbed the bow that sat next to the door.

The halls were busy, I had to shimmied my way past kids to get to Hale's office.

 ***time Skip***

I was sitting in Hales office as he was talking to someone on the phone.

"ah, good. My agent will be right over soon" Hale put down the phone and turned to me.

His brown eyes looked into mine.

"Feyre, Your mission is to protect this teenager, he's being hunted by gang leader Amarantha. His name is Rhysand. He knows that an agent is staying with him and he knows the reasons." He rubbed his chin "you protect him with your life, his uncle, Keir Night. Do you know him"

I nodded "yes sir, he's the one that makes our jobs easier by putting all the bad guys in prison."

He nodded at me "I see your teachers have not lied about you knowing everything. Anyway, seven years ago, Keir put this woman into jail, this woman was called Clythia Deceiver. Two years later she died in prison and her older sister, Amarantha Deceiver, has blamed Keir of her sister's death. Which is why she's going after Rhysand. Now go pack your things and see your sisters, you'll be leaving soon"

I nodded, standing up to leave.

"Feyre, wait" he said.

I turned to see him holding a box

"your first agent dagger" he passed the box to me. I opened the black lid box to see a silver dagger with a black hilt. The hilt had gold rope running down the sides. The Scabbard sat to one side, its black leather shining up at me.

"the scabbard can be attached to anything. Now go see your sisters" he said as he pushed me out the door. The door slammed in my face. I turned on my heel and walked back to my room, ready to pack and see my sisters.

 ***Time Skip***

"Yes Elain, I have packed my daggers" I said to my sister Elain

"do you have any on you" my sister Nesta said, with one eyebrow raised. Her golden brown hair plaited over her shoulder, her ice cold eyes bearing into mine. Nesta had always looked down at me, I would have thought that me getting this mission would make her happy.

"Nesta lighten up, our little sister is going on a mission. At least try to be smile, I know you can" Elain's brown eyes light up as she looked at me.

I was dressed in a black crop top with low wasted blue jeans, my leather jacket sitting with my bag. My black heeled boots came up to my knees, the black leather lacing tied tightly. I was currently hiding weapons on my body. A gun in my back pocket, four daggers in my boots and my new dagger in my leather jacket.

"Feyre, I.." Elain started to say but when Nesta looked at her she said "... we are giving you something that mother and father made for us all before they past" she said. She stood up, her gold brown hair flowing around her. She walked over to me quickly, her hand went into her pocket

"sorry it's not wrapped but this all came on so quickly, that we could not wrap it" she pulled out a dark blue necklace which had a sapphire with my name on it. The blue rope wrapped around the necklace but not hiding it. "turn around"

I turned around, Elain put it around my neck and tied it. I turned back around and gave her a hug.

"thank you" I whispered as I looked at it.

"now we all have one" Nesta said as she took out her dark blue necklace which had a ruby instead of a sapphire. Elain pulled her out, it was the same but had an emerald.

We all looked at each other, My blue eyes met brown and icy blue.

"Agent Feyre Archeron please head to the fount gates where Mr. Keir Night will pick you up" the speaker went off.

"time for me to go, I guess" I said with a sigh. Elain and Nesta wrapped their arms around me. I was surprised to have Nesta hugging me.

"Feyre, I know you have a duty to the Agency but you have a duty to us as well" Nesta said as she tucked a stay hair behind my ear.

I grabbed my bag and slid my leather jacket on. My backpack was slung over one shoulder. I my two suit cases and leave the room with my sisters close behind.

Everyone moved out of my way along with my sister's way. My sisters and I have a reputation here.

Outside of the agency I see a Lamborghini sitting there with a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. Hale was talking with him, as I walk out. My sisters stayed inside, watching me. The black haired guy, who I assume is Mr. Keir Night, pops the boot of the car. I place all my bags in there except for my backpack.

"Agent Feyre, this is Mr. Keir Night." Isaac Hale said to me as I came to stand next to him.

"hello, Mr. Night. Nice to meet you" I said as I shook his hand. He looked at me with a smile

"ready to protect my nephew" he asked

"with my life, Mr. Night" his eyes darken after I say that

He opens the passenger door for me as he says "I hope it won't come to that"

I slide into the seat, pulling my seatbelt over me. Mr. Keir Night, came around to the drivers door. When he sat in he started up the car. As he started to drive away I see my two sisters blow me a kiss. I pretended to catch them, letting myself smile. I know Mr. Keir Night is watching me, but I don't care. My first mission, I could not help to feel a bit nervous. I'm certain this won't go to plan.


End file.
